


this is your destiny

by americangothic



Series: Oh Worm? [6]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: 5 and 1 fic or whatever theyre called, Gen, me: no. die, my brain: write something where lloyd and garmadon are happy and nothing hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangothic/pseuds/americangothic
Summary: Lloyd can remember almost every time he's seen his father and it meant something.





	this is your destiny

the first time lloyd saw his father, his skin was still too hot from the volcano. they hugged and lloyd felt safe for the first time in weeks. then his uncle told him why kai saved him, and lloyd’s stomach twisted.

the second time lloyd saw his father, he was in a jungle. they were both shaken, and lloyd could hear his friends telling him to do it, go on, this is your destiny,  _ come on lloyd you have to do it _ . lloyd was sure if he looked at his father close enough, he could see the same pleads in his eyes.

the third time lloyd saw his father, he was standing in the rubble of the city he just saved. he turned around and saw a face he'd only ever seen in pictures (and even then, it was too old to match any of what he'd seen perfectly). lloyd and his parents were finally happy.

the fourth time lloyd saw his father, he was exhausted. the golden power had been all but drained from his body, drained as he was held in a prison and a pain worse than dying. lloyd had thought his father was dead. he was wrong.

the fifth time lloyd saw his father, he had just come back to the ship. he dropped his weapons and rushed forward to hug his father, ignoring the scaly purple skin he felt. he was handed a book and words rolled off his tongue unwillingly.

  
the first time lloyd saw his father, he was a thirteen year old (too young, far too young) who didn't know how to rebuild himself. his father gave him the motivation he needed to stand up. his skin still prickled like it wasn't his own, and the cold chains his father was trapped in stung his hands as he pulled at it.

**Author's Note:**

> this was short but. im out of writing juice rip


End file.
